Oops, wrong blonde
by Crispystuff
Summary: This a continuation of my Catoniss chapter. I have no idea where it is going. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I have had several requests (well two(well one was from someone I know)) to continue the chapter I wrote that had a Catoniss theme. I have decided to continue it here as a seperate fic. This means I have no clue where this is going. Don't expect big things. Here is what I already wrote in the other fiction. The rest starts next chapter. Enjoy :)_

Katniss POV

Peeta, Cato and I stood atop the Cornucopia. I knew we were in a checkmate. No way out. Then an answer appeared. Time to get rid of that blonde boy once and for all. I notch my bow, pull back the string, aim and fire. The arrows flies through the air and lands home with a soft thud. The blonde boy's body slumps. A cannon fires. Peeta is dead. Cato drops the lifeless cadaver. I run towards him so fast we nearly topple over the edge. I embrace him and feel his strong, tense muscles relax. We kiss for so long, I feel like the capitol will have lost interest. I can hear Haymitch muttering curses. When we part for air, Cato whispers "I've been waiting a long time for that."

"You're not the only one," I smirk.

_Prepare for the second chapter. Crispy out :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N This will be terrible because I am literally writing this on the spot. I have no idea what is going to happen Enjoy :)_

Katniss POV

When the need for air was greater than our desire for each other, we parted and stood panting and staring into the other's eyes. I knew several people would be upset. I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered Peeta's family. They wouldn't be happy. And then there was Gale. I almost collapsed under the guilt I felt. "Kat..?" Cato whispered. I love that nickname. He gave it to me during a lunchbreak in the training rooms.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Kat. You know, we careers think you would be really good with us."_

"_You're inviting me to join the careers?"_

"_Yes that is what I'm suggesting." This isn't right. I'm not meant to be friends with them. They are the enemy. Although, I do like being called Kat. And Cato is kinda cute. Wait, what! No, he is going to be trying to kill you in a couple of days. Unless you join the careers. Then they wouldn't want to kill you. And you would be with Cato. No! What about Peeta? And didn't Haymitch have a plan? Oh well. Nevermind then, no alliance._

_Cato coughs. "Oh, right sorry but no. I'm fine thank you."_

"_Your lose Kat"_

_End of flashback_

I snap back to reality and a look of concern from Cato. Sorry, I was just thinking about… stuff."

"You feel guilty, don't you?"

"Yeah" I whisper.

"Don't worry. We are together now. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

I hear a snarl and remember we are still in the games. It isn't over yet. We are meant to be killing each other. There isn't any other way out. Not that I can think of anyway. We could always just sit and wait for them to give in.

"Cato, how are we going to get out of the games? They won't let us win. There is only the two of us and we are from different districts and they will never let us win together and I don't want to be here any longer and I don't want to lose you I will have to go. I'm sorry Cato but I want you to leave the games. Just please look after Prim." I turn away and head to step of the cornucopia.

"Kat wait!" I ignore him and keep walking "Katniss no!" He grabs my arm and turns me around. "You don't have to do that. We just have to wait. We will both get out of this together. You will see. Trust me."

_So that went nowhere basically. How successful a writer am I? Haha well if you have any ideas as to which direction this fanfiction should go in please tell me. Thank you for all reviews and I hope you enjoyed this. Crispy out _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I'm going to take a poll. In the reviews say if you want/don't mind if this story becomes an M-rated lemon story with Catniss sex basically. If not, I will leave it. Enjoy this chapter if it actually goes anywhere._

_Previously:_

_"Kat wait!" I ignore him and keep walking "Katniss no!" He grabs my arm and turns me around. "You don't have to do that. We just have to wait. We will both get out of this together. You will see. Trust me."_

_Katniss POV_

What on Earth could Cato be planning? It has been a day since I killed Peeta. Peeta! How could I?! He trusted me! Heck, he even loved me! I have been so heartless. This past day I have just been regretting and wondering. Despite Cato's reassurances, I don't think it was the right thing. I shouldn't have done it. I also don't believe we will get out. I have tried to convince Cato to just let me go and crown him victor but he won't allow it. He still won't tell me how we are getting out but he is busy with whatever it is. He lets me go out and hunt so that we stay alive while he plans and prepares. He must be planning something big. I just wish he would tell me what! I don't even think he slept last night!

A rustling to my left snaps me out of my thoughts. I tense. Is it prey or predator? I have to remind myself I can't hunt everything here like I could in district twelve. District twelve. What do they think of me? Of how I turned on my teammate? They won't accept me. I remember my job and try to detect the animal to my left.

Furry ears and short hind legs are visible through the bushes. Is that a fox? It surely isn't? I heard that they were extinct! Mind you, I am in the hunger games right now so anything is possible.

I hear a yell behind me. That's where Cato is! What has happened? I ignore the fact that it sounds like a women. Like a girl. Like Rue. I push that thought from my mind and run towards the voice, panic fogging my mind. I have lost too much. I burst into the clearing we decided was camp. I scan the area frantically but see nothing. Then another yell. No, two. A man and a woman. Now it sounds like Rue and Peeta. No! It can't be! I run towards them anyways.

I keep twisting and turning until I reach the edge of a cliff. I was centimetres away from plummeting off and falling to what would most likely be my death. That might have been the gamemakers plans. But then I see, to my right, a tree stretching off the edge. As my eyes travel along it, I let out a gasp. It can't be! This is just a vision from the capitol. Ignore it Katniss! But I can't look away. There, off the cliff, hang Rue, Peeta, Glimmer and Marvel. Beneath them is a sign. It reads

_Victims of Katniss Everdeen_

_The Girl On Fire_

_A Murderer_

I can't belive it. I am frozen in shock. My mouth hangs open. Inside I feel a torrent of emotions. Guilt, pain, regret, disbelief, sorrow. I become aware of a distant scream but it is muffled by my thoughts. After what seems like an age, I realise it is my scream. I close my mouth and wish I hadn't followed the yells. A crash behind me signals Cato's arrival. He was sprinting so almost pushes me of the cliff. Instead I just crumple in his arms. He questions me and asks if I'm all right, what happened, am I hurt. Can't he see what is in front of me? Am I the only one? Why would they do this? What does the Capitol have planned?

I slowly lose my senses as a welcoming blackness of unconsciousness envelops me. I must have been too shocked to cope. I can still feel Cato's worry and panic while he fades away.

_A/N Those evil Capitol people! Because of my poll, I can't continue this until it is answered. So please hurry and review or PM me. Thank you __J__ I hope you enjoyed it Crispy out_


End file.
